


Lullaby of Your Heartbeat

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cyrus can’t sleep without his hubby, Fluff, Here I write only quality Gay Shit, M/M, Married Cyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Cyrus can’t sleep without his husband, who is away at the moment.So he calls him, and he sings him to sleep.





	Lullaby of Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Finnegan and I’m rlly gay.

It was odd.

The things one became accustomed to, that is.

If someone had told Cyrus that one day, he would be unable to sleep without his husband next to him, he’d chastise them for ever even assuming he’d get married.

Yet here he was, tossing and turning around midnight in a bed that felt far too cold and big for one man to lay his head on.

His husband had taken a trip on his own- something having to do with family abroad, and Cyrus opted to stay home, since he, as the CEO of Galactic Energy, was ever needed.

He wouldn’t be gone long- a week, at most, but it had only been a day, and Cyrus felt his absence deeply.

It was too quiet in this dark room.

Normally, he’d hear the quiet sounds of his husband breathing, or hear his steady heartbeat beneath his head as he rested against his chest.

Sometimes, when Cyrus was having trouble sleeping, his husband would hold him and play with his hair while softly humming or singing until he fell asleep, the sounds and sensations soothing and lulling him into a deep sleep.

Now, there was no sound, nor warmth- Sinnoh is such a frigid land, and the nights are oft cold and long, but his husband was hot as a furnace, and would keep Cyrus warm as he curled up to his side.

Instead, he lay alone in a cold, empty bed, far too large for a man of Cyrus’ short, slender stature to sleep in alone.

Granted, his husband wasn’t exactly a giant of a man, but he did have a habit of making the normally massive bed seem like it had just enough room for the two of them.

Perhaps it was due to his “nesting” habit- something that, in the beginning of their marriage, Cyrus didn’t get.

His husband always needed lots of blankets and pillows on the bed- soft things, to comfort himself and lull himself to sleep.

That...gave Cyrus a thought, as he sat up from his bed, and padded over to the light switch on the wall.

With his husband gone, he had the bed set up like any normal bed would look, but perhaps, after becoming so accustom to his husband’s mass of blankets and pillows, this was far too uncomfortable.

So there Cyrus found himself.

Almost 1AM, arranging pillows and blankets onto his sadly empty and cold bed.

Once he deemed his work acceptable, he tried to sleep again.

It was definitely an improvement from before, but he still couldn’t sleep.

Too quiet.

He let out an agitated huff as he reminded himself that he had a whole week of this to deal with.

Maybe...

Cyrus sat up again, reaching to his nightstand to retrieve his phone.

His husband was in another time zone, and by Cyrus’ calculations, it’d be around daytime there.

Hopefully he wasn’t too busy, and hopefully he’d pick up the damn phone.

Cyrus hit the call button, and waited.

And, to his surprise, he actually picked up.

“Cyrus?” His voice asked. “Isnt it really late back home? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Then, with a hint of concern. “Are you alright?”

Cyrus felt himself ease up at the sound of his voice.

“I’m fine.” He answered. “Just couldn’t sleep. How are things? Are you busy right now?”

Cyrus seated himself back in his bed, pillows supporting his back as he sat.

He heard his husband chuckle softly, as intuitive as he always was- miles away, and he already knew what the problem was.

“Things are just fine here.” His husband said. “I’ll be dealing with my family’s nonsense tomorrow. Hopefully I can get done with it quickly and return earlier. I’m not particularly busy right now, though.”

He was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke again, Cyrus could hear the smirk in his words.

“Do you want me to sing to you until you fall asleep?” He asked, and Cyrus was tempted to deny his help and hang up on him for his smugness.

However, he had a meeting in about 6 hours, and he needed the sleep, so he answered, “Yes.”

So, with his cellphone close to his ear, he laid back down as his husband softly sang him to sleep from the other side of the world.

Cyrus barely remembered him stopping, barely remembered murmuring a sleepy “g’night” to his husband, nor did he remember placing his phone back onto his nightstand.

He did, however, barely remember his husband’s voice as he bid him goodnight.

“Goodnight, beloved. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways any extra chapters are gonna be more fluff.
> 
> One, where Cyrus ends up bunking with one of his Pokémon, or he goes out of his bedroom into the living room where most of his Pokémon are out of their balls and sleeping.
> 
> And another, where his husband comes back and Cyrus can get back to sleeping with the sound of his husband’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep. (And maybe a separate oneshot where Cyrus and his husband get intimate because they haven’t seen each other in a while)
> 
>  
> 
> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
